(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel epoxy resins which are flame resistant prepared from an oxirane containing phosphonate of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or lower alkyl, R.sub.1 is lower alkyl and y is 1 to 3, and wherein in the oxirane group of the phosphonate reacts with a functional substituent in the backbone of the epoxy resin. In particular the present invention relates to epoxy resins prepared from dimethyl (oxiranylmethyl) phosphonate wherein the backbone of the epoxy resin contains a hydroxyl group, preferably substituted in an alkylene group as the functional substituent.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,521 to Coover (1953) describes the use of oxirane containing phosphonates in cellulose derivatives and polyvinyl resins as plasticizers and stabilizers. The phosphonates are also indicated to be polymerizable. The literature describes numerous uses of phosphorus containing organic compounds with polyurethane and epoxy resins for imparting flavor resistance. It is believed that the prior art does not describe the use of phosphonates (I) which react with a functional substituent in the backbone of the epoxy resin.